


Rejuvenated

by GothicDeetz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Memory Loss, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Relationships: Bismuth & Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Bismuth & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond & Pink Diamond & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl & Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue

Steven could only watch as Spinel pulled one final time at his Gem, the sheer force of the pull launching the Pink skinned Gem backwards. Spinel landed on the ground and looked upwards, eyes widening in complete surprise as the Gem she'd just pulled out levitated and took the form of Pink. This made Spinel happy.

But it didn't even last for long. The moment the Gem's physical form changed to someone that Spinel didn't seem to recognize, her smile faltered. And then the Gem's physical form changed to what appeared to be a Pink version of Steven and the Gem settled on that form. Spinel turned and focused her attention on Steven, now completely confused. She was about to ask the teen what was going on. But then she noticed him. Noticed him laying on his stomach on the grass. He was desperately trying to reach for his Gem. And from the looks of it, his Gem was trying to do the same. 

Spinel lunged fowards, rejuvenator in hand, and hit the Gem half of Steven with it. The Human half of Steven could only watch as his Gem half poofed from the impact. Spinel turned to face the Human side of Steven, a manic smile on her face. A manic smile that faltered upon noticing that Steven's human half was staring at her with widened eyes. Uttering only a few words.

"What have you done?"

"I...I."

Spinel took a few steps backwards, now assessing the scene laid out in front of her. She could see the human half of Steven crawling over to his Gemstone. Picking it up and holding it close to him. Spinel turned her head. The rest of the Crystal Gems were still poofed. 

She focused her attention back on the Human half of Steven, just now noticing a bright glow emanating from his hands. Both Spinel and the human half of Steven watched as the Gem the latter was holding levitated and again took the form of Pink Diamond. But, unlike the last two times this had happened, the Gem seemed to want to stay that way, confusing both the human half of Steven and Spinel. The two eyed each other. Similar expressions on their faces. 

What was going on?


	2. Chapter One: Memory Lapse

Pink's diamond pupiled eyes opened and closed again, the process repeating itself a few more times. Her eyes fluttered open fully a few short minutes later and she took in her surroundings. Her nervousness became clear upon the realization that she was somewhere she wasn't sure she'd ever been before. It all seemed new to her.

She could see two other beings she knew she'd never seen before. The smaller of the two lay on his stomach on the ground, a look of pain plastered on his face. The taller one stood a few feet away from the other one. Her eyes were trained on Pink.

Despite becoming speechless, the taller one of the two beings still managed to at least say something. "P-pink..." 

Then the smaller being uttered something confusing to Pink Diamond. "M-mom?"

Pink? Mom? Pink Diamond wasn't familiar with either one of those two words. "W-who are you?"

"You don't know us?" Pink Diamond answered Spinel's question by shaking her head no. Spinel turned, eyeing a still pained Steven. She kneeled down next to him.

"Is there by chance any possible way for both you and Pink Diamond to exist at the exact same time, Steven?" Spinel quietly whispered to the teen. She kept her eyes focused solely on Pink as she said this.

Steven responded by shaking his head. 

"No." He said, sadly. "There isn't. Only one of us can exist with that Gem and right now Pink has it, not me." He rested a finger under his chin, now deep in thought. "Unless one of us can get in touch with the Diamonds. I'm sure they can help the three of us with something like this. And besides, I'm sure they'll all be super happy to see Pink again."

"The Diamonds?!" Spinel started to panic. "Are you crazy?!"

"I'm not." Steven reached into his pocket, pulling out a Diamond Communicator and handing it to Spinel. "Take this. Twist it to White."

"O-okay." 

Spinel took the Diamond communicator, doing exactly what Steven told her to do. A few short seconds and the device glowed as it levitated out of Spinel's hands and into the air above her. Both Spinel and a now curious Pink Diamond looked up towards it as it became some sort of White tinted screen showing the Diamonds. White, Yellow, and Blue gasped in utter shock as they saw who was on the other end.

They couldn't believe their eyes. "Pink!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Pink Diamond gazed up towards all three of them, her nervousness showing more as she began to back away. An action that made White, Yellow, and Blue all super worried. They exchanged confused glances before looking to Spinel and Steven, each one of them wanting to know what exactly was going on.

"What happened to her?" White Diamond asked in a mixed tone of anger and concern. "Why doesn't she remember us?"

"This happened." Spinel picked up her rejuvenator and showed it off to the Diamonds, her fear growing as White eyed it. An annoyed expression appearing on the latter's face as she cocked her head to the side.

"Is that a rejuvenator?" White asked. "What do you need a rejuvenator for?"

Spinel put it down then focused her attention towards the Diamonds again. She gestured over to Pink as she began to speak. "I only brought it with me because I got kinda sorta a little angry over the fact that Pink over there abandoned me the moment you gave her her colony."

Blue was the next to speak up. "What happened to Steven?" 

Spinel looked down, a look of sadness replacing her confusion. "I...I tried to use the rejuvenator on him but he wouldn't poof. So I removed his Gem and used the rejuvenator on it and that part of Steven ended up poofing. It resulted in Pink reforming."

"That's...interesting." Was all Yellow said. An annoyed White and Blue eyed her. "W-what I mean is how are both Steven and Pink alive at the same time."

"Well." Spinel nervously looked down towards the ground, unsure of what to say, then back up towards the Diamonds. "I was...uh...wondering if it was actually possible for you guys to make a new Pink Diamond Gem for Steven. That way both he and Pink exist at the same time."

The Diamonds exchanged glances, unsure of how to respond to Spinel's words. A few minutes and White Diamond turned to face Spinel again. "We'll see if that's possible. We're coming to the Earth."

With that, White hung up and the Diamond Communicator closed as it floated back down into Spinel's hands.

Now all Steven, Spinel, and Pink had to do was wait for the Diamonds to get there.


	3. Chapter Two: Double Pink Diamond

It didn't take too long for the Diamonds to get to the Earth. A few minutes having passed since they were called on the Diamond Line. Spinel sat on top of a rock, her legs swinging back and forth and her eyes trained on the sky. Searching for any sign of the Diamonds. Steven was still laying in the grass. But this time he was laying on his back.

And Pink?

Pink had gone back to taking in her surroundings. She sat, cross-legged, in the grass. Not too far from Steven. She had her attention focused solely on some flowers that she'd picked. Her eyes widened in wonder and curiosity as a bee landed on it. She reached her right hand out towards the bee, wanting to touch it. Only to retract her hand in surprise the moment the bee stopped moving when she touched it. All she could do now was stare down at the bee, a sad look on her face.

Pink Diamond turned her head, her eyes scanning the sky, the very moment she heard a loud noise. She caught sight of a multicolored ship and she scooted a few feet backwards, debating whether or not she wanted anything to do with these 'Diamonds'.

The Diamonds descended from the White ship, a White colored bubble surrounding the three of them. As they descended to the ground, the bubble that had been surrounding the three of them disappeared.

Pink scooted backwards as these 'Diamonds' approached her. Her mind stuck between whether or not they were going to do something bad to her. But, to Pink's utter surprise, the Blue skinned 'Diamond' reached one of her hands out and scooped her up. Pink Diamond looked up towards her, her nervousness becoming clearer.

Blue lifted Pink up towards her face and her smile grew. She must have been so distracted by being able to see Pink again for the first time in six millennia that she completely forgot about Steven. Yellow elbowed Blue and the latter turned her head.

"What?"

Yellow just held out her hand. Steven, now tired, stared up towards her. Blue Diamond held out her free hand and Steven jumped onto it. White walked over to join them, a tiny Pink Diamond Gemstone lay completely still in her hand.

The eldest of the Diamonds didn't say a word, just lowering her extended hand and letting the tiny Gemstone that lay on it fall into Blue's hand. Steven crawled over towards it and picked it up, a smile forming on his face as he focused his attention towards White.

"Thanks White." The sixteen year-old beamed. 

He placed the Gemstone down again and waited. Waited for it to create a physical form. When nothing seemed to be happening, he worriedly looked to White.

"Did you forget to do something?"

White Diamond shook her head and Steven looked down towards the Gemstone that lay in front of him. "Just hold it against your navel area and see if something happens."

Steven did as he was told and to his surprise, the Gem he was holding started to glow the very moment it touched his navel. He watched as it became a part of him, the Gemstone in question deciding to stay in the same position as the actual Pink Diamond's Gemstone.

Steven looked down towards it, his eyes filling with amazement, and then back up towards the Diamonds. His smile grew as they each focused their attention on him.

"Thanks, guys." Steven stood up and turned to face his mother. He looked happy that both he and Pink could exist at the same time. The sounds of Gems reforming filled his ears and he looked down, just now noticing that the Crystal Gems had reformed....

...In their past outfits.


	4. Chapter Three: Past Reformed

Steven's eyes widened in shock as Blue bent down, both Pink and him sliding off of Blue's hand and making their way over towards the Gems. Amethyst sat in the grass, her eyes focused on the sky. Ruby stood in front of Sapphire. Her eyes focused solely on the Diamonds as if they were going to do something bad to her. 

And Pearl....

Pearl appeared to be a sort of floating Oyster, her Gem located in its center. Pink Diamond curiously made her way over towards it, flinching when it started to talk.

"Please identify yourself."

Pink Diamond didn't know what to say, turning to Steven for help. He looked up at her and let out a quiet sigh. "Pink Diamond."

Pink turned back to the oyster and quietly sighed to herself. "Pink Diamond?" She spoke up, a confused tone present in her voice.

"Greetings, Pink Diamond." The oyster spoke up after a few short seconds of silence. "Please state your preferred customization options."

Pink Diamond again turned to Steven for help. "What should I say?" All Steven did was shrug in response. Pink nervously turned around and faced the floating oyster again, letting out a quiet gulp. "Uh...default?"

"Default settings selected. Please stand by." The oyster said as it floated a few hundred feet away from the group, Pink Diamond confusedly retracting her hand. She, Steven, Blue, White, Yellow, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, and Spinel watched on as the oyster descended towards the grass and opened up, revealing a now reformed Pearl. 

Pearl stepped out of her oyster and looked towards the gathered group of Gems, her mind set on searching for her Diamond.

Pink Diamond slowly stood up, making her way over towards Pearl. Her eyes filled with curiosity as she sat down in front of her. She said nothing as she looked Pearl up and down. All Pearl did was just stand there, allowing Pink to look at her. A few short minutes passing by rather quickly and Pearl took Pink's hand in her own. A smile on her face as she kneeled down and looked up at Pink with stars in her eyes.

Pink's curiosity was quick to turn to confusion and she turned to the rest of the group. Looking for help for the third time in a single hour. The rest of the group gestured for her to turn around again and she did so, just now noticing the Pearl stood right in front of her staring up at her, the Pearl's eyes filled with worry.

"M-my Diamond?"

Pink Diamond didn't say a word as she stood up and went to join the rest of the group, not even bothering to notice the Pearl that had imprinted to her following close behind. The latter's eyes focused solely on the ground.

Pink Diamond sat down, cross-legged, in the grass and so did the Pearl. To the right of the group, the two of them could see that Steven was currently in the process of figuring out exactly how they were going to help the Gems get their memories back. He stopped suddenly, his eyes focusing directly on Little Homeworld. He turned to face the rest of the group, an idea just now popping into his mind.

He needed to let Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis know about this. See if any of them could help.

Steven let out a quiet sigh as he gestured towards Little Homeworld. "Anyone want to come to Little Homeworld with me?" 

Spinel ran over to join Steven, a reluctant Pink Diamond and Pearl not too far behind her. The Diamonds decided to come along. Amethyst decided to go to, since that seemed to be exactly what everyone else was doing. Ruby and Sapphire stayed put. The former of the two had her arm extended in front of Sapphire, her glaring eyes focusing solely on Steven.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Ruby snapped.

Sapphire turned her head to the side, a gloved hand reaching up to gently move a loose strand of hair out of her eye. "I do see us following him to the countryside."

Ruby was stunned by this. "H-huh?!"

As she said this, the rest of the group, Sapphire included, had already started on their way over to Little Homeworld. Ruby rushed to catch up with them, a look of panic in her eyes.


	5. Chapter Four: To Little Homeworld

Bismuth's eyes were focused on a set of blueprints laying flat on a table. Her mind now set on completing her scaffolding. She didn't immediately take notice of the group of Gems standing there. But by the time she did take notice, she saw Peridot, hanging upside down from her trash can lid, and Lapis Lazuli next to her. Lapis sat, cross-legged, in the air.

"Uh?" Bismuth was quick to ask, turning to face the conversing group of Gems. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well." Peridot said, nearly falling off of her trash can lid. Lapis Lazuli caught her in time. "While you were busy looking over your blueprints, these guys showed up. So we just spent the last five to ten minutes talking to them. Apparently Steven wants us to help him help the Gems get their memories back."

"Wait?!" Now Bismuth was confused. "What happened?"

Spinel held out her rejuvenator and Bismuth took it, the latter Gem's eyes looking it over. She turned to look over towards Spinel again, a look of fear showing up on her face. "Wait.. quick question?" She said as she scratched her head. "I-is this a Rejuvenator?" 

Spinel nodded in response.

Bismuth handed the rejuvenator back over to Spinel and the latter took it, putting it down. Off to the right, Steven sat, cross-legged, on the ground. He had his back to the Gems, his right hand resting under his chin. He looked like he was currently deep in thought. 

Bismuth stood up, making her way over towards the teen, her sitting down right next to Steven causing the sixteen year-old to look up towards her. The former Gem smiled, placing a hand on top of Steven's shoulder. She pulled him closer to her. "Hey there, little buddy? You thinking about something?" 

Steven sighed quietly, turning away from Bismuth. "Just thinking about how to help the Gems and mom get their memories back. I was thinking maybe it would be a little bit easier to help mom get her memories back first."

Bismuth was quick to suggest something else. "Why don't you help one of the others get their memories back first."

Steven focused his eyes on Bismuth again, letting out another sigh. "I could do that. But we'd need Pearl, Spinel, and the Diamonds to help mom get her memories back and/or mom to help Pearl get her memories back. I guess that I could still do it either way."

Bismuth and Steven focused their attention over towards Pearl, who was sitting right next to Pink Diamond. Pink gazed, confused and nervous, down towards Pearl, the latter holding onto her hand. Bismuth turned her head again, this time becoming a little bit surprised to find that Steven wasn't there. A look around the surrounding area and she found Steven with Pearl. He appeared to be in the middle of a conversation with her.

Bismuth chuckled and rolled her eyes at this, deciding now was the time to focus on looking over her blueprints she had laid out. As she stood and began to look over her blueprints, two shadows suddenly loomed over her. She looked up to find Peridot and Lapis Lazuli just hovering there. Looking over her shoulder.

Bismuth snickered at this. "What are you two doing?"

Lapis Lazuli looked to Peridot and then to Bismuth. "Wondering what exactly it is you're doing."

Bismuth eyed her blueprints before looking up at Lapis and Peridot again. "I was just looking over the blueprints I had laid out."

Lapis descended to the ground, walking over and standing right next to Bismuth. Her eyes focusing solely on the blueprints. "I think Little Homeworld's going to look cool once it's fully built."

Peridot decided that she, too, wanted to look at Bismuth's blueprints. "Yeah. Lapis is right. I too think that Little Homeworld's going to look cool once fully built.

Bismuth just quietly laughed, silently rubbing the back of her head. She turned away from her blueprints, her eyes focusing solely on Steven. She sighed quietly to herself as she made her way over towards Steven.


	6. Chapter Five: The Lapis Problem

Steven noticed that Bismuth was headed in his direction, turning away from Pearl so he could talk to her. She stopped a few hundred feet away from the teen and he walked over towards her. He glanced around Bismuth, his eyes focusing solely on a currently snickering Lapis and Peridot. "Uhh...Bismuth."

Bismuth was quick to turn her head, a look of panic showing in her eyes the very moment she took notice of what Lapis and Peridot were doing. She rushed over to rejoin them. "W-wait guys. What are you doing?"

Lapis Lazuli and Peridot looked to her, smirks plastered on their faces, then took off running. Bismuth's blueprints were tucked under Lapis Lazuli's arm.

As Bismuth took off running after Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, Steven turned to face Pearl yet again. Said Gem was now laying on her back, her eyes focused solely up at Pink Diamond. Pink looked confused as she stared back down towards her. Taking notice of Steven, Pink Diamond was quick to walk away. An action that caused Pearl to sit upright and look around, panic showing in her eyes.

"M-my Diamond?"

She looked to Steven, who had since stopped walking. The only thing that was on the teen's mind at that moment was that he now knew exactly how he was going to help Pearl get her memories back. His attention drifted over to a giggling Amethyst. Would she be easier to help first? 

Steven shook his head, his attention focusing on Pearl again. She had now sat herself down right next to him but her eyes were still focused on Pink Diamond. He chuckled at this, sitting down as well. His eyes slowly drifted to Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby just glared up towards the Diamonds, her arms crossed, whilst Sapphire just stood there. 

Steven didn't seem to even take notice that Pink Diamond had too sat herself down next to him. Nor did he seem to notice that Bismuth had since stopped chasing after Lapis and Peridot, the still snickering pair of Gems standing a few feet behind her.

Steven, feeling someone tap him on the shoulder, looked up. To his surprise, he saw Bismuth staring down at him. "Bismuth?" He asked out of curiosity. "What was with Lapis and Peridot?"

Bismuth quietly chuckled. "Lapis Lazuli over there decided that she was going to take my blueprints and see if she could finish the construction of Little Homeworld. Peridot decided that she wanted to go with her."

Steven snickered. “Did they?”

“No.” Bismuth glanced to the side. “It took Lapis forever to give me back my blueprints. She just wanted to tease me. Flying around, holding my blueprints just out of my reach. I repeatedly tried to jump up and grab them out of her hands. But every time I did, she would just turn and fly in another direction.”

Lapis Lazuli hovered above Bismuth, reaching a hand down and once again taking the latter Gem’s blueprints before flying off with them again. Bismuth got annoyed again.

“Lapis, not again!” She shouted, chasing after the Blue skinned Gem. “Give those back!”

Lapis Lazuli just looked at her, a smirk on her face, and quietly giggled. “You’ll have to catch me first!”


	7. Chapter Six: Who to help first?

Steven sat upon a rock, his right hand resting under his chin. He kept his eyes on the rest of the group. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pearl staring up towards his mom and holding onto her hands. 

Behind them, Bismuth was still chasing after a still giggling Lapis. The former jumped and Lapis let out a snicker, turning and flying off in a different direction. Bismuth turned around as well, going the same way Lapis went.

The teen turned his head, now focusing his attention on Amethyst. He could see her just sitting on the ground. She had her eyes focused solely on the sky.

Off to the side, he could see Ruby and Sapphire still over near the Diamonds. Ruby appeared to still be glaring up at them. Letting out a sigh, Steven slid off the rock he was on, and silently made his way over towards them. He let out a quiet groan as he got right in between them. Ruby, now annoyed at him, took her eyes off the Diamonds and focused them solely on him.

"Woah, woah, woah, guys?" Steven managed to say, his eyes drifting from Ruby to Sapphire. "Do you have a problem with the Diamonds?"

"Yes!" Ruby spat. "They're not to be trusted."

Now Steven was confused. He let out another groan and scratched his head. "B-but they've changed. They're not bad anymore." His eyes focused solely on the Diamonds. "You've changed, right?"

The Diamonds nodded in response to Steven's question and he let out a sigh of relief, turning and motioning for Ruby and Sapphire to follow him. He figured he could help them first. 

He felt another tap on his shoulder and he turned his head. Looking down, he focused his attention on Sapphire. "Problem?"

"Yes!" Sapphire spoke up calmly. "I can see you walking directly into Bismuth."

What? Steven confusedly turned his head again. Just in time to see Bismuth running directly towards him, Ruby, and Sapphire. A shadow passed by overhead. Probably Lapis's. Steven came to a stop. And so did Bismuth.

He apologetically looked up towards the Gem in front of him, not even noticing Lapis Lazuli land right behind him. Bismuth's blueprints were still in her hands. She quietly made her way over towards Bismuth and turned to face Steven. 

Bismuth turned to face her and held a hand out, half expecting Lapis Lazuli to give her her Blueprints back. When Lapis didn't seem to want to do anything, Bismuth quietly groaned out of annoyance and began chasing after her again. 

Steven tried to remain calm, turning to face Ruby and Sapphire. "They'll...uhhh probably take a while."

It was true. It was going to take more than a little while. Ever since Lapis Lazuli found out that Bismuth was the one who had poofed her during the Gem Rebellion, all she seemed to want to do at the moment was constantly tease Bismuth. And to be fair, it was starting to go a little too far. 

Steven eyed them, trying to figure out a way to stop Lapis from teasing Bismuth. If there even was a way.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Game of Repetition

A giggling Amethyst ran past Steven and the latter kept his eyes focused solely on her. He made the decision to follow her. Stopping every time she turned to look at him. This was a process that repeated itself until he was a few feet away from Amethyst. She turned her head to look directly at him again.

"Uh...hey Amethyst." Was all a surprised Steven could say.

Amethyst looked down towards the ground and then back up towards Steven. She blinked a few times. "Uh...hey Amethyst."

Steven's surprise turned to confusion as he cocked his head to the side. "No, no, I'm Steven. You're Amethyst."

"No, no, I'm Steven. You're Amethyst." Amethyst giggled a little as she said this. She too cocked her head to the side.

"Amethyst?!" Steven face palmed.

Amethyst face palmed as well, her giggling switching to snickering. "Amethyst?!"

Steven let out a groan of annoyance as he sat down on the ground, motioning for Amethyst to do the same. As Amethyst sat herself down next to the sixteen year-old, he turned to face her again. "Amethyst, do you have to repeat everything I say?"

"Amethyst, do you have to repeat everything I say?"

Steven let out another annoyed groan, this time directing his attention away from a snickering Amethyst. That didn't stop him from speaking to her though. "Amethyst?!?"

"Amethyst?!?"

"Hey, Steven. What's going on with Amethyst?" Bismuth asked as she kneeled down in front of the sixteen year-old, resting a hand on his shoulder. Both Lapis Lazuli and Peridot stood behind her, Lapis Lazuli's hand resting on Bismuth's shoulder.

"What's going on with Amethyst?" Amethyst asked, a quiet giggle escaping her throat.

"Nothing much." Steven replied with a sigh. "Except that she's been repeating everything that I say. And now it looks like she's repeating what you say."

"Nothing much." Amethyst repeated.

Bismuth cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Are you sure?" That got the attention of Steven, Bismuth, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot focused onto a still giggling Amethyst.

"Psst, Amethyst, I'm Peridot." Peridot snickered.

"Psst, Amethyst, I'm Peridot."

"Haha, very funny, Amethyst." Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny, Amethyst."

"Hang on, let me try!" Lapis said as she walked over towards Amethyst. The latter Gem’s eyes focused on Lapis as she kneeled down in front of her. “Psst, Amethyst, I’m Lapis.”

“Psst, Amethyst, I’m Lapis.”

Bismuth walked over, now also wanting to join in. “Psst, Amethyst, I’m Bismuth.”

“Psst, Amethyst, I’m Bismuth.”

All Steven could do about this was roll his eyes and shrug, quietly chuckling, before walking over to join Amethyst, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot in their game of repetition. “Psst, Amethyst, I’m Steven.”

“Psst, Amethyst, I’m Steven.”

The others laughed.


	9. Chapter Eight: Amethyst and the Bee

An exhausted looking Steven headed back into Little Homeworld, a curious Amethyst following him. She walked a few hundred feet behind him, mimicking each and every one of his movements. Steven turned around to face her and she ran into a bush, a slight giggle escaping her throat.

"Amethyst." Steven chuckled. "It's okay if you follow me. I won't mind."

"I won't mind." Amethyst repeated with a giggle. She walked out of the bush she was in and made her way over towards Steven. He watched her plop herself down on the ground and look up at him.

He bent down and helped her up. "A-Amethyst!" 

"A-Amethyst!" Amethyst repeated. Steven snickered at this.

He turned, his mind set on continuing on his way to Little Homeworld. Amethyst continued to follow behind him. But it wasn’t too long before she plopped herself down on the ground again. Steven turned the moment she did so, a slight laugh escaping his throat.

“A-amethyst, get up.” Steven said. “Please?” 

Amethyst wanted to remain sat down on the ground, her legs now crossed. She focused her attention towards Steven, and the latter let out a quiet sounding sigh, going over towards her and helping her up a second time. He turned around again, this time taking Amethyst with him. He held onto her hand and led her back towards Little Homeworld. Amethyst’s curious eyes were focused on her surroundings.

Steven didn’t want to know exactly how Amethyst had gotten that far from Little Homeworld in the first place.

He suddenly felt Amethyst let go of his hand, turning his head to see exactly where she’d gone to. A quick look around the surrounding area and he found her sitting down right next to some flowers, a few in her hand. She curiously reached her free hand towards the flowers she was holding the very same moment a bee landed on one of the flowers. Amethyst reached her hand out towards the bee, wanting to touch it.

Steven panicked and sprinted over towards Amethyst as soon as he saw what she was doing at the moment. “A-amethyst, n-no, d-don’t touch that B-bee!”

Amethyst turned her head towards him, dropping the few flowers that she was holding. “D-don’t touch that Bee?”

“Yes, that’s right, don’t touch that bee.” Steven nodded in response as he bent down and helped Amethyst up yet again. As he continued to make his way over to Little Homeworld, he made sure to keep an eye on Amethyst and make sure she didn’t wander off again. Make sure to grab a hold of her hand if she were to ever let go of him. 

He turned as he felt Amethyst let go of his hand again. The latter’s mind set on going back over towards the same flowers she was sitting near just five short minutes ago. “Amethyst, you’re not going to touch that bee again? Are you?”


	10. Chapter Nine: This Again?

Steven trudged back into Little Homeworld, completely and totally exhausted, a still giggling Amethyst a few feet behind him. It took Steven a little while to get Amethyst to come back to Little Homeworld with him. Seeming as how she'd attempted to eat both the flowers and the bee from earlier. Steven literally had to grab the bee off of her but she still managed to eat one or two of the flowers.

Steven was disgusted by that.

His arrival caught the attention of Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot. All three of whom had headed back to Little Homeworld not too long after the repetition game that they all had played with Amethyst. Bismuth waved the sixteen year-old over.

"Hey Steven!" She called out. "How'd it go with Amethyst?"

He looked up, his eyes focusing on Bismuth. "She tried to eat a bee."

Bismuth scratched her head, now confused. "A-a bee? Are you serious?"

"Yes." Steven let out a quiet sigh. "I managed to get it off her and she somehow managed to still eat a couple flowers that she'd been holding."

"Hang on! She ate some flowers?!"

Steven let out another quiet sigh, sitting himself down in the grass, and rested his right hand under his chin. Bismuth sat herself down to his left, Lapis and Peridot to his left. Bismuth placed a hand on Steven's shoulder and he looked up towards her. Nearby, Pink Diamond and Pearl were sat in the grass as well. Pearl picked a couple flowers and presented them to Pink. The latter Gem, although nervous and confused, still accepted the flowers she was given. 

Steven turned his attention away from Bismuth, now focusing it on a giggling Spinel and Amethyst, the latter of whom was showing Spinel the bee that she'd tried to eat earlier that day. Steven looked on, his panic from earlier returning. Bismuth let go of Steven's shoulder as the latter got up and made his way over towards Amethyst and Spinel.

He sat down in between the two of them, his eyes focusing solely on Amethyst. "You weren't planning on eating that bee again, right?" Amethyst let the bee go, her eyes focusing on Steven, and quietly giggled. Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot joined them and Steven glanced at them.

"Steven, think you can try to help Amethyst regain her memories first?" A nervous sounding Bismuth mouthed to the sixteen year-old.

"Yeah..." Steven looked to the grass. "She can't keep on attempting to eat that bee she seemed to be completely fascinated with."

Bismuth just nodded in response as she glanced down towards both Amethyst and Spinel. Both of whom had since gone back to conversing, Amethyst now repeating everything Spinel was doing and saying.


	11. Chapter Ten: Memories from the Kindergarten

Now sat on a train, Steven, Amethyst, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, and Spinel were all on their way to the kindergarten Amethyst came from. Glancing over to the side, Steven could tell that both Bismuth and Lapis were rather nervous. Peridot was sat right next to Amethyst, her hand on the latter's shoulder. And from the looks of it, Amethyst was doing the same thing. Something that made Steven laugh.

Sat down right next to Steven, her legs swinging back and forth, was a sullen looking Spinel. Steven took his eyes off Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst, now focusing them on Spinel. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked to him. 

"I'm sorry." She said. 

Steven responded to this in a reassuring tone of voice. "It's okay. We're going to find a way to fix all of this."

Albeit still a little sad, Spinel just nodded.

They all eventually made their way over towards the Kindergarten where Amethyst had been made and Steven, standing off to the side, showed Amethyst the hole that she'd come from. Amethyst looked directly at it before looking to Steven.

A few giggles escaped Amethyst's throat as she pointed over to her hole within the kindergarten. "Hole."

"Yes, that's right." Steven chuckled. "That's a hole. That's your hole."

"My hole?" Amethyst turned to face Steven, still giggling. Steven became surprised when Amethyst said a single word. "Pew!"

"Pew, pew?" Steven held out a hand and Amethyst decided to do the same, the two of them performing their secret handshake.

"Amethyst!" Steven cried out in joy, racing forwards and giving the Purple skinned Gem a tight hug. Steven stepped a few feet away from Amethyst the moment he saw her start to glow.

He watched on with a surprised Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, and Spinel all stood next to him. Amethyst descended down towards to the ground, now reforming in her current outfit. She opened her eyes and then closed them again. The process repeated itself a few more times until she finally, fully, opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?" Amethyst questioned, her attention focusing on the group of Gems in front of her.

Spinel and Steven both stepped towards her, the former taking out her rejuvenator and showing it to Amethyst and the latter placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Steven looked to the side. "You were hit by that rejuvenator and poofed."

Amethyst just looked at him in confusion.


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Little Confusion

"Rejuvenator? Poofed?" Amethyst cocked her head to the side in confusion. "How come I don't remember poofing?" 

"You don't remember anything that you did whilst you were in your rejuvenated state?" Amethyst shook her head no.

"No?"

"What about that bee you tried to eat?"

"I don't remem-." Amethyst scratched her head in confusion. "Wait?! What?! I tried to do what now?!"

Steven sighed quietly to himself as he began to explain everything that Amethyst did and tried to do whilst she was rejuvenated. Amethyst listened to him out of pure and utter confusion. “Let's just say you wandered a little bit too far from Little Homeworld and got interested by some flowers and the bee. You ended up eating a couple of the flowers. I did, however, manage to get you to not eat the bee..." Steven looked down. "Three times."

"I tried to eat a bee?!" Amethyst was now shocked. "Three times?!"

Steven's eyes remained focused on the ground. "Yes."

Amethyst turned her attention over to a chuckling Bismuth, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Spinel. "What were you guys all doing whilst I didn't remember anything?"

"Chasing Lapis Lazuli around Little Homeworld multiple times because she decided that she wanted to keep flying off with my blueprints." Bismuth replied with a slight chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's only because you were apparently the one who’d poofed me during the Gem War.” Lapis spat back at her, now annoyed. She crossed her arms and glared over at Bismuth.

"Lapis, I said I was sorry multiple times." Bismuth replied.

Steven, seeing both Lapis and Bismuth glaring at one another, rushed over towards the two of them to see what was going on. He got in between both Lapis and Bismuth, pushing both of them apart. 

“Guys, what on Earth is going on here?”


	13. Chapter Twelve: An Argument between Friends

Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth looked at one another then to Steven. Bismuth nervously scratched her head as she tried to think of an answer. "I.. uh..We were just having a nice talk about one of my past mistakes."

Steven heard Lapis mumble something under her breath and he turned to her. "Lapis?" 

Lapis Lazuli shook her head, her eyes closing and opening. "What?" 

"What was that you said?"

"I didn't say anything?"

"Are you sure?" Bismuth questioned. "Because it sounded to me like you were mumbling something bad about me under your breath."

"I didn't." 

Steven sighed and turned, hoping that Bismuth and Lapis were going to at least get along. He turned around again, however, when he overheard Bismuth and Lapis resume their arguing. He face palmed, slowly making his way back over towards them.

"Not again." Steven grumbled. "Guys, can you stop arguing? Please?"

Amethyst, Spinel, and Peridot both came over to join Steven, Peridot eyeing Lapis and Bismuth. Amethyst turned to face Steven. "Are they still arguing?" 

Steven sighed again as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yep."

"And they've been doing this since-?"

"Since Lapis Lazuli found out that Bismuth was the one who'd poofed her back during the Rebellion." Steven replied. "And they only just started arguing. Before this, Lapis was just teasing Bismuth."

"Uh, Steven." Peridot spoke up suddenly. "I think Lapis and Bismuth's arguing is getting worse."

"What!" Steven turned his head, his eyes focusing on both Bismuth and Lapis. 

Sure enough, he caught sight of a snickering and smirking Lapis and a concerned looking Bismuth. From the looks of it, Lapis Lazuli was once again teasing Bismuth.

Steven ran over towards them again. "Lapis, haven't you had enough of teasing Bismuth?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Decisions, Decisions

Steven trudged back over towards Little Homeworld, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuth, and Spinel following close behind him. 

Lapis Lazuli had since decided that she was going to stop with teasing Bismuth, which Steven thought was a good thing. He didn't want to see them arguing with each other again.

Upon entering Little Homeworld, they all immediately caught sight of Pearl and Pink Diamond sat in the grass together. Steven slowly made his way over towards the two of them and it became clear to the rest of the group that he'd planned to help Pearl next. 

Or was he going to help Pink Diamond next. Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth, and Spinel couldn't quite tell.

Steven sat himself down in front of Pearl and the latter looked down at him. He slowly turned his head and motioned for Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuth, and Spinel to join him. 

As they all sat down right next to Steven, he sighed quietly, resting a hand against his chin, deep in thought. Bismuth placed a hand on top of Steven's shoulder. "You thinking about whether you're going to help Pearl or Pink Diamond next?"

"I don't know." Came Steven's response. He shifted in position, now sitting cross-legged in the grass, and let out a quiet sigh.

Bismuth looked down then back to Steven. "Tell you what. Why don't you help Pearl get her memories back now."

Steven looked up towards her, smiled, and nodded in response. It was decided for him. He was going to help Pearl next. He turned his head towards her and sighed. 

There was one thing that still wasn't decided upon quite yet: How was he going to help Pearl get her memories back. He focused his attention back towards Bismuth. "Wait, how am I supposed to help Pearl get her memories back?"

Bismuth got worried and then calm. "We'll figure something out."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: How to help Pearl?

Steven led Pearl away from Little Homeworld and back over towards his house, Amethyst, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, Pink Diamond, and Spinel following closely behind him. He'd had the bright idea to take his bedsheets and cover Pink Diamond with them. He had hope that doing something like that would help Pearl get her memories back.

But what if it didn't? Steven shook his head, trying not to think about that.

Bismuth placed a hand on top of his shoulder and the sixteen year-old slowly turned his head, focusing his attention towards her. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Came Steven's reply. 

He let out a quiet sigh and stopped walking, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, Spinel, and Pink Diamond stopping as well. They all sat down in the grass a few short meters right outside of Little Homeworld and conversed amongst themselves. 

In truth, Steven still wasn't entirely too sure if his idea for helping Pearl regain her memories was going to work. He turned his head towards Pearl before looking over to Bismuth. 

"Do you think that covering my mother with a blanket is a good idea to help Pearl regain her memories." Steven quietly whispered to Bismuth.

"If that's what you think is going to help get Pearl her memories back then let's give that a try." Came Bismuth's response. 

"But what if that doesn't work?" Steven said with a sigh. "That's all I can think about when I think about the possible ways to get Pearl her memories back." 

"Well if that doesn't work, you could always try to poof Pink." 

Steven nodded in response.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Bedsheet Trick

Once they had all entered the Beach House a few short minutes later, Steven was quick to run upstairs to his room and grab big enough bedsheets to cover his mom up with. However, he was starting to think that that was maybe a bad idea. He still wanted to give it a try and see if it was enough to get Pearl her memories back.

Steven threw his gathered bedsheets down towards the first floor of his house and made his way over to the top of the stairs leading into his bedroom, summoning his bubble and using it to roll down the stairs. 

His summoned bubble soon came to a stop at the bottom of the first set of stairs and popped. Steven walked down the second set of stairs, making his way over to the gathered group of Gems, their eyes on the pile of bedsheets that lay in front of them.

How exactly were they going to cover Pink with those? That question was currently on the mind of everyone in the room except Pearl and Pink Diamond. 

Pearl looked confusedly down towards the pile of bedsheets whilst Pink Diamond looked a bit curious at the sight of them. She bent down to touch the bedsheets.

Steven smiled and laughed at this sight as he walked over towards the pile of bedsheets that he'd gathered and picked them up. He looked to Pink, now becoming unsure of how he was going to do this. 

Steven, in need of a little help, looked towards Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Pearl remembers

Lapis Lazuli looked to Bismuth and the latter nodded, telling her to pick up a couple of the bedsheets that were laying there on the floor right in front of them. Lapis Lazuli nodded as well and grabbed two of the bedsheets, flying over towards Pink and throwing them over the now confused Diamond.

Over in the corner, Pearl began to panic. She couldn't find her Diamond anywhere. A bright glow enveloped the confused Gem and she was lifted into the air. The rest of the group watched on as she regained her current form before descending back down towards the ground. 

Steven ran over towards her, a smile on his face. "Pearl."

"Steven." Pearl turned, her eyes focusing on her former Diamond. "P-Pink."

"Do you know me?" Pink began to slowly back away from Pearl. The latter Gem turned to look at Steven again.

"Did something happen?" Spinel picked up her rejuvenator and showed the device off to Pearl. The latter backed away from it. "I-is that what I think it is." She turned to Pink again. "I didn't know the Diamonds could get hit with one of those. Normally, they would use those on Gems rather than on each other...wait, Steven, how are both you and Pink alive at the same time?"

"That's a long story."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Two Gems Missing?

Even though it wasn't that long since Pearl had regained all of her memories with a little help from both Lapis and Steven, the group of eight Gems were now all on their way back over to Little Homeworld. The only thing on the minds of everyone but Pink Diamond was to try and help her get her memories back. 

And, while they were at it, they could also try to help Ruby and Sapphire get all their memories back and fuse into Garnet again.

The rest of the Diamonds were all, luckily, still there. They all smiled when they caught sight of the group of eight headed their way. But, Ruby and Sapphire, on the other hand, were nowhere to be found.

Steven became confused at this, scratching his head as he slowly made his way over towards them. "Um, guys? Where'd Ruby and Sapphire go?"

"Oh..." Blue cocked her head to the side. "They left a while ago. Ruby got exceptionally tired of glaring at us and stormed off. Sapphire chose to remain calm, following her." 

"Okay. Did you happen to at least see where they both went?" 

Blue Diamond pointed a finger in the direction of Beach City and Steven face palmed.

"Oh jeez!" 

As Steven rushed back over towards Beach City, he looked over his shoulder towards the Diamonds and called out to them.

"While I go and look for Ruby and Sapphire in Beach City, could you guys please try to help Pink get her memories back?"

White, Yellow, and Blue nodded in unison to Steven's question.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: to help or not to help?

Pink Diamond sat, looking a little bit confused, in Blue's extended hand, the latter Diamond's eyes focused on her. Not one of the three Diamonds knew exactly how they were going to go through with helping Pink regain her memories seeming as they all knew that once she regained her memories, she was going to find out that everyone knew that she was Rose Quartz. And, to be fair, everyone was dreading her reaction. They knew she was going to get mad. Mostly at Pearl. 

And to calm her down, they'd have to let her know all the good things that came out of her secret being revealed.

Blue let out a sigh, turning to face her fellow Diamonds. Each of them had the exact same look of fear on their face. They still weren't sure what to do.

Blue bent down, placing Pink right back down on the ground. Maybe she and her two fellow Diamonds could wait until later to help Pink get her memories back. 

Yeah...that was probably the right thing to do.

At least twenty minutes had passed since and the Diamonds were all sat down, their hands resting against their chins. 

It was at that moment that Steven had gotten back over towards where the gathered group of Gems was, an apparently reformed Garnet following closely behind him. The gathered group of Gems focused their attention over towards them. 

The only thing on each Gem's mind was that Steven must've helped Ruby and Sapphire regain their memories and fuse back into Garnet.

Steven's eyes were focused on a still confused looking Pink Diamond. Had the Diamonds not yet helped her regain her memories? 

Letting out a sigh, Steven turned, focusing his attention on the Diamonds. "Are you guys all trouble helping her regain her memories?" 

"Yeah." Came a nervous White Diamond's response. "None of us can figure out how to do it without her getting mad with us the moment we let her know we know her secret."

Steven just groaned.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: to tell the truth

Pink Diamond just stared confusedly up at the Diamonds. Secret? She was sure she had any secrets she was keeping. Steven, seeing that she looked a little bit confused, looked over at Pearl. The latter's Gem glowed, projecting a memory from her past. Pink just stared down at it, unsure. 

As each memory played, Pink began to take notice that things were slowly starting to flood back to her. She was beginning to remember her past.

"Pearl?" She suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone and causing Pearl to stop showing Pink her memories.

Pearl didn't say anything, just standing there and staring over towards Pink Diamond. Her immediate reaction was the same as everyone else's was: stunned into silence. None of them was sure what to say.

Steven was the first to speak up after a few minutes of silence. "M-mom??"

Pink backed away from him. "Steven? How do you-?" She stopped suddenly and then began to speak up again. "How do you know? Does everyone here know?" 

The rest of the group nodded in unison and Pink Diamond just stood there, silently, for a few short minutes. Her look of pure confusion turned to a look of anger and she focused her attention over towards Pearl.

"Pearl?" 

"I'm so so sorry, My Diamond, but I had to tell everyone the truth. And look around you, some good came out of it. If I hadn't done so, that town over there wouldn't exist."

"And what about YOU GUYS?!" Pink shouted, her eyes on the Diamonds.

All Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond did was just exchanged equally worried glances with one another. What were they going to say to her?

White cleared her throat, focusing her attention back over towards Pink. "There's a lot that's been happening since you left, Starlight, quite a lot."


	21. Epilogue

Years had passed since Pink had returned and all was well, to say the least. Things were good between her and the other three Diamonds. As of now, she knew that they actually cared for her and loved her. Even if they didn't know how to show it. 

Her son, Steven and her now-husband, Greg had both grown in those years. Greg was now in his fifties and Steven in his twenties. 

Steven had gotten married as well. And to Connie. There was no surprise there. Pretty much everyone knew that the two of them liked each other. 

Connie soon became pregnant with her and Steven's kids, giving birth to three beautiful baby girls a good eight months after. 

Pink Diamond heard a loud cry coming from one of the three cribs in front of her, making her remember that she was keeping an eye on her grandchildren, her granddaughters, whilst her son and his wife were away. 

She reached down, picking up Gemma, the oldest of Steven's and Connie's newborn triplets, and cradled her in her arms. Her Pink eyes fell on the tiny piece of White Diamond's Gem that was located within the center of the newborn baby girl's forehead, a soft smile appearing on her face.

Right then and there, she knew everything was fine and she had hope that it would continue to stay that way.


End file.
